Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé
by OurRoads
Summary: Il arrive parfois que deux êtres aient cette impression de se retrouver sur le chemin de la Vie. Comme s'ils n'avaient été jusque-là que provisoirement séparés. Comme si l'un et l'autre s'attendaient.


_« Dis-moi ma simple et ma tranquille amie _

_Dis combien l'absence même d'un jour _

_Attriste et attise l'amour _

_Et le réveille en ses brûlures endormies? » _

_- Émile Verhaeren_

AVANT

_Deux jours avant_

Grace était allongée sur son lit, au téléphone depuis quelques minutes. Son visage avait repris des couleurs rosées et elle abordait un sourire éclatant. Cet appel lui remontait le moral, il n'y avait aucun doute. Son interlocuteur repris la parole, après quelques instants de silence.

« Je rentre dans deux jours.

-Enfin ! Tu me manque terriblement.

-Toi aussi, mon amour. Toi aussi.

-Je t'attendrai. »

Une fois la communication coupée, Grace resta allongée, sur son lit, pensive. Il rentrait demain, enfin. Après deux mois loin d'elle, il revenait. Son sourire resta sur son visage, alors qu'elle se tournait pour se mettre sur le côté, avant de ramener ses jambes vers son buste. Il rentrait et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Pouvoir le sentir de nouveau dans ses bras.

MAINTENANT

_04 heures._

La porte venait de claquer, Bianca sortit de sa chambre en vitesse pour dévaler les escaliers, mais avant même d'atteindre le salon, elle sut que quelque chose clochait… Grace n'avait rien dit. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle la trouva, près de la porte, retirant ses chaussures. Elle était seule.

« Où est Harry ? _demanda simplement Bianca_.

-Il n'était pas…

Grace semblait à côté de la plaque, Bianca le remarqua immédiatement. La première vacilla un peu pour rejoindre le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber.

-Son avion a bien atterrit ? _Osa demander Bianca_.

-J'ai attendu trois quart d'heures, j'ai demandé partout. Aucun signe d'Harry, _se contenta de répondre Grace_.

-Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

-Il ne répond pas. »

_Dix heures._

« Il devrait répondre. Son avion a atterrit. »

Grace faisait déjà les cents pas, une anxiété commençait à prendre le dessus dans son esprit. C'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter dès que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Et c'était bien Harry qui s'occupait de masquer ces craintes. Par un simple baiser dans la nuque, son point faible ou en essayant de la faire rire. Cela marchait la plupart du temps et de loin, on aurait dit à un jeu amoureux. Ils s'aimaient, aucun doute. Mais où étais Harry ? Le protecteur de ses songes était introuvable pour l'instant.

« Peut-être qu'il a simplement raté son avion ?

-Harry ? Impossible. »

Aucune trace de doute dans sa voix, elle le connaissait. Il était ponctuel, souvent en avance même. Comment aurait-il pu louper son avion ? En oubliant son passeport dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Non. Sa valise, alors ? Non, plus. Il serait resté coincer dans un bouchon sur la route ? Il serait sorti pour marcher. Oublié de se réveiller ? Son avion était parti le soir. Grace continuait à tourner en rond en énumérant les possibilités, avant de les éliminer une à une dans l'espoir de se rassurer. Il n'avait pas loupé son avion. Un accident ? Non…

« Tu crois que…

-J'appelle l'aéroport, _trancha l'autre comme si elle avait pensé à la même chose_. »

_Quatorze heures._

« Ils refusent de communiquer des informations, famille ou pas. J'ai essayé de dire que j'étais sa sœur, sans aucun succès. »

C'était impensable. Cela faisait déjà quatorze heures qu'il était injoignable et le manque de l'absence commençait sérieusement à peser Grace. Elle n'arrivait plus à tourner en rond depuis que Bianca était partie téléphoner. Elle avait tenté des dizaines de numéros pour l'aider, mais tous sans aucun succès. Ils ne pouvaient communiquer aucune information. L'avion était arrivé, mais où était Harry ? Il aurait dû déjà être là. Et Grace ne pouvait pas appeler la mère d'Harry, au risque de l'inquiéter à son tour.

« Je vais essayer de l'appeler de nouveau. »

Grace voulait croire qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose qui allait sûrement tout changer. Elle composa le numéro de mémoire avant d'attendre. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, il allait répondre, elle le voulait. Elle allait entendre sa voix lui dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur et qu'il arrivait, qu'il était sur la route et qu'il la rejoignait en ce moment même. Les sonneries continuaient de défiler avant qu'elle ne finisse par tomber sur le répondeur. Grace retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans rien dire. Son attitude commençait à inquiéter Bianca. Elle paraissait sans plus aucune réaction depuis quelques heures. Grace n'était plus capable d'avoir des réactions censées depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'aéroport, pensa son amie. La situation devenait de moins en moins supportable, sans aucune nouvelle, pour les deux amies mais pour Grace surtout.

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il y a deux jours, il était content de rentrer, _lâcha soudainement cette dernière_.

Bianca comprit aisément le sens de cette remarque. Grace en venait maintenant à penser qu'Harry n'était pas revenu, à cause d'elle. Comme si lui, comme elle, pouvait vivre l'un sans l'autre.

-Grace écoute-moi, Harry va revenir. Je suis sûre qu'il est en route en ce moment. Il ne doit pas être loin, c'est seulement nous qui nous faisons des films. Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

La jeune femme se releva en tentant de sourire à son ami, ce fut une grimace ratée mais Bianca lui rendit un sourire rassurant en retour. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, ne prit pas le temps de se démaquiller ou de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et s'allongea au milieu de son lit, avant d'enserrer un de ses oreillers. Et Grace se mit à pleurer.

Vingt-quatre heures :

Harry est officiellement porté disparu.

_Six mois plus tard._

« Je refuse.

-Grace…

-Je refuse, je refuse ! Je vais prendre cet avion pour le retrouver. Je le trouverai, simplement pour lui montrer ce qu'il a réussi à faire de moi.

Les deux amies se disputaient violemment. Ces disputes étaient rares, mais beaucoup plus fréquentes depuis la disparition d'Harry. Aucun signe de vie, Grace ne pouvait se résigner, il était seulement parti. Il l'avait abandonné comme des gens abandonnent des chats sur l'autoroute quand ils ne savent plus quoi en faire. Abandonnée, trahie, blessée, il ne restait pas grand-chose de cette pauvre Grace. Cette dernière le savait, elle n'était plus qu'une épave. Et elle flottait seulement grâce au soutien de Bianca. Mais c'était tangent, à n'importe quelle moment elle pouvait finir par couler, définitivement.

-Tu ne mérites pas ça.

-Il m'a mise en pièce, Bianca. »

Grace, voulait sa réponse et par n'importe quel prix elle l'aura.

Qu'importe où tu es parti, le mieux c'est que tu y restes.

APRES

Grace ne maitrisait pas l'italien, quelques phrases au mieux. Sa deuxième langue de prédilection, après l'anglais, c'était l'espagnol. Malgré quelques ressemblances, la jeune femme se sentait perdue dans cet environnement inconnu. Une langue étrangère, une monnaie différente et même les voitures étaient différentes du Royaume-Uni, en effet, le volant se trouvait du côté inverse. Selon Lucas, un de ses amis, Harry aurait déserté Liverpool pour Venise, sans aucune raison apparente. Doué en informatique, il l'avait « traqué » pendant plusieurs mois pour retrouver sa trace, à la demande de Grace. Et il avait fini par le trouver, le jour même de sa « disparition », sur un vol direct pour Venise.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas se laisser distraire, elle était résignée ce jour-là. En se sentant approcher de son but depuis le jour fatidique, elle sentait ses muscles se tendre sous les nombreuses montées d'adrénaline, depuis qu'elle était le sur le sol italien. Venise, la seconde ville des amoureux, avec Paris, sans aucun doute et dire qu'il s'était enfui dans une si belle ville. Grace jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Elle avait emprunté à Bianca son Smartphone pour pouvoir utiliser le GPS intégré. Elle se rapprochait de son habitation, sans aucun doute. Pressée, elle ne fit pas attention aux détails qui caractérisaient si bien Venise. Elle longeait ses petites ruelles, passait un pont pour « traverser » une rue, les habitations colorées embellissaient les ruelles. Mais Grace était restée hermétique à la beauté de Venise, absorbée par sa course. Pourtant, elle ne pressa pas le pas quand elle se trouva seulement à deux cents mètres de sa nouvelle habitation. Soudain, elle douta. Que faisait-elle là, après tout ? Voulait-elle vraiment le retrouver ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'à l'habitude, bouleversée par ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne pourrait pas rebrousser chemin, pas maintenant, pas si près du but, pas si près de connaître la vérité qu'elle traquait depuis des mois.

Grace n'avait pas compris sa décision quand Lucas avait découvert la triste nouvelle. Il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, comme s'il avait souhaité qu'elle puisse le croire mort plutôt qu'elle sache qu'il était parti. Parti, comme un voleur mais il avait aussi emporté son cœur au passage. Non, la jeune femme ne c'était pas remis de son départ, elle avait tenté de le cacher maladroitement pourtant. Mais elle avait été affaiblie et quand Lucas lui avait montré les images, grâce à sa traque informatique, elle n'avait pas résisté. Elle avait laissé tous ses songes prendre le dessus et sans aucune résistance, elle s'était effondrée, telle une poupée de chiffon. Pourtant, la douleur ne l'avait pas anéanti totalement. Un autre sentiment, enfoui qui avait fait surface quelques semaines plus tard avait pris le dessus, au fur et à mesure. Le seul plus fort encore que la douleur : la colère.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Elle en était incapable pour le moment alors la jeune femme continua tout droit pour traverser un nouveau pont au lieu de prendre à droite, comme lui indiquait le GPS. Elle arrêta le signal tout en continuant à marcher et elle tomba sur un parc. Le « Giardino Papadopoli » était indiqué sur le panneau à l'entrée. Elle ignora le nom mais elle ne put ignorer l'endroit quand les différents arômes de fleurs arrivèrent jusqu'à ses sens. Alors Grace ralentit la cadence et les précédentes questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'apaisèrent doucement.

« Grace ?

Cette voix. Entre milles, elle aurait pu la reconnaître, même au milieu de centaines de personnes. Cette voix qui six mois plus tôt n'était jamais revenue. En voulant éviter la confrontation, Grace était tombée parfaitement au bon endroit. Bingo, ma chère. Ses pieds se retournèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa vision lui coupa le souffle.

-Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Mon dieu.

-Je t'ai trouvé. »

La jeune femme ne savait que faire. Devait-elle s'enfuir, comme lui auparavant ? Sourire ? Pleurer ? Hurler ? Le frapper ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Son palpitant manqua un battement avant de se remettre à cavaler dans sa poitrine, qui devînt subitement douloureuse. Pourquoi était-il là ? Paralysée, Grace se contenta de le fixer, pendant une, deux puis trois minutes sans rien dire. Il était autant choqué qu'elle, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas changé. Cette pensée lui coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle avant qu'elle finisse par comprendre qu'elle devait se reprendre. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle ne devait pas être débordée, elle ne devait pas être rattrapée par la douleur, ni par ses sentiments. Il tenta de reprendre la parole, mais il hésitait clairement sur ce qu'il devait dire. Elle attaqua la première, sans perdre de temps.

« Tu n'as jamais été porté disparu, n'est-ce-pas. C'est pour ça que ta mère n'a jamais été voir la police, elle savait que tu étais là, elle n'a jamais répondu à mes appels, _déclara-t-elle simplement_. Lucas avait raison.

-Grace, je ne…

-J'aurais aimé t'écorcher jusqu'à sang comme tu as réduit mon cœur en miettes, _reprit-elle sans prendre en compte sa tentative de remarque_. J'aurais voulu mettre le feu à tes vêtements pour que tu ressentes la même douleur, que tu vois ce qu'on ressent quand on est réduit en cendres. J'aurais voulu te regarder souffrir mais je suis incapable de t'atteindre. T'as gagné. C'était tellement simple Harry, gagné d'avance, sans aucun risque de perdre. Je voulais venir ici pour te faire payer. »

Sa remarque fit trembler le brun, qui avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à le retrouver malgré qu'il la connaisse tenace. Ses simples mots venaient de l'écorcher à vif alors il n'osait imaginer ce que son départ avait pu provoquer comme dégâts. Les regrets le bouffaient depuis qu'il était parti. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était coincé alors il reprit contenance au prix d'un effort considérable.

« Tu crois que je suis parti pour te laisser comme ça, Grace ? Que c'était ce que je voulais ? _répondit-il en avançant d'un simple pas_.

-Tais-toi Harry, recule. C'est trop simple.

-Regarde-moi alors, regarde-moi ! Je devais partir. Je…

-On a toujours le choix, Harry.

-Tu m'as changé et ça n'a pas plu. Ils voulaient te tuer, _continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque_. »

Le souffle court, Grace ne réussit pas à répondre ou articuler une réponse correcte. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et elle sentit la vague de douleur, de souffrance, de refus, de colère la secouer une première fois.

« J'aurais préféré mourir, vois-tu, _chuchota-t-elle à peine_.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, Grace ! _hurla-t-il en sortant de ses gongs_.»

Harry ignora royalement son geste de recul pour briser les derniers pas qui les séparaient et attrapa ses poignets tremblants. Sous le choc, les larmes s'échappèrent et Grace ne fit aucun mouvement quand le brun commença à la secouer brutalement.

Mourir. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer sans lui. Cette révélation envoya une nouvelle flèche dans son palpitant. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal pour la protéger mais sa remarque l'avait profondément mit en colère.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

-Je croyais que je t'avais déjà réduite en cendres… _chuchota-t-il incapable de parler plus fort_. »

Il était attentif à ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était Harry, après tout. Et le prononcer à voix haute lui permettait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il relâcha cependant ses poignets qui retombèrent, contre son corps mince, tremblant. Elle était dévastée, il était brisé. Il remonta sa main à hauteur de son visage, comme pour essuyer les nombreuses larmes qui devaient probablement lui brouiller la vue mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas, Harry était paralysé, debout, son corps presque collé à celui de sa moitié mais il ne pouvait pas, comme bloqué.

« Je ne peux pas revenir.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu reviennes Harry. »

Sans même le savoir, elle venait de l'achever. Grace avait simplement énoncé la vérité mais le cœur du brun saignait, il hurlait de douleur silencieusement mais elle vit dans ses yeux qu'elle venait de le briser, à son tour. Elle avait réussi à lui faire payer. Et la jeune femme commença à cet instant même, à se détester. Elle voulait s'enfuir, à son tour, le laisser, ne plus jamais devoir l'affronter de nouveau après avoir vu cette douleur dans ses yeux. Ses jambes restèrent clouer au sol, comme du plomb. Pourtant, il était temps, qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle quitte Venise, Harry, cet endroit sans jamais se retourner. Elle se décida dans un dernier geste. Grace s'avança pour briser les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour déposer avec prudence ses lèvres salées par les larmes, sur celles d'Harry. Cela ne dura qu'un instant pourtant, les secondes parurent s'étirer avant qu'elle ne brise le lien. Et ce, à jamais.

Grace se retourna sans attendre, de peur de croiser de nouveau son regard, qui pourrait anéantir ce qu'elle avait tenté de bâtir. Il ne bougea pas.

« Je t'aime tant, _chuchota-t-il._ »

_« Il arrive parfois que deux êtres aient cette impression de se retrouver sur le chemin de la Vie. Comme s'ils n'avaient été jusque-là que provisoirement séparés. Comme si l'un et l'autre s'attendaient. » -Olivier Lockert_


End file.
